The King's Queen
by fyqaqarl
Summary: Yuri Shibuya and Usagi Tsukino are classmate that lead different secret lives. One is the Demon king and the other is the Senshi of justice. However fate and Shinou have better or worse plan for...both of them.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this story ( Kyo Kara Maoh! And Sailormoon) this is my first fanfiction therefore forgive me for any mistakes and feel free to review.

CHAPTER 1

He will look into the water before he steps in. It's a habit he picked up after years of travelling between dimensions. He was particularly nervous at the moment; he couldn't comprehend much of his feelings and thoughts lately. The night he turned seventeen, secrets borne into his mind, exploding masses that he could not contain. Taking a deep breath, he tries to calm down and he's making plan of talking it out with his best friend, his Daikenja but always, a lump in his throat, heave in his chest and a pounding in his chest forbid him to.

Shaking his worries away, he decided that today will be just like any other day. That he will leap, jump and 'drown' himself into the water in order to get back to Shin Makoku.

"Shibuya" His wise sage, Murata, called out to him.

He turned to see his sage wearing a stoic expression, one that he reserved when a dark revelation dawned upon him.

"hmm?" He hummed his response.

"Daijobou ka?" The sage asked again, holding his expression in place.

"Everything is fine" He said quietly "Lets go".

SHIN MAKOKU

The water splashed violently before it return to its calm, still form. Conrart Weller, Gunter Von Christ and Wolfram Von Bielefeld stayed where there are, not alarm by the occurrence. Conrart Weller, however, still clung to his sword in his subtle readiness. As the Maoh protector and more significantly, Yuri Shibuya's godfather; he simply would not risk not even a miniscule of probability of things that might go wrong.

"Ah, Heika!" Gunter Von Christ exclaimed in his upbeat overbearing ways.

Yuri smiled sheepishly "Tadaima!" he greeted them warmly.

"Okairi heika" Conrart replied.

"Yuri! Nazekouya!" Yuri reprimand him in his Yuri-ish way.

"Yuri" Conrart smiled back, his affection singing from his tone and his eyes.

"Hello wimp" The voice, belongs to Wolfram Von Bielefeld, teased him lightly before fist-bumping his former fiancée.

"Hello brat" Yuri snickered, returning Wolfram's fist-bump.

_Flashback_

A few months ago, they agreed to part ways, as both began to recognize each of their own feelings. Wolfram grew into a man of collected wisdom, much to Yuri's surprise although it is Yuri who objected their accidental engagement from the very first; it is Wolfram who grew out of their 'relationship'. He told Yuri on the last night they were together in their bed as fiancés.

"Children easily mistaken friendship for romantic love" Wolfram lies down, his thoughts are far "I...always wanted to be like Julia or Gisela" Wolfram told him of his desire, his ambition that he kept to himself since that terrible war, since the death of his teacher, Suzanna Julia Von Wincott.

In whispering haste Wolfram said "I want to be a healer"

Yuri was too stunned to say anything because somehow there is something else to his ambition, gnawing feelings that he can't shake.

"It's good..." Yuri trailed off "People like you are most respected in my world now, we call them doctors. People who save lives and you will be like them. I'm happy for you"

"Yuri?" Wolfram turned to Yuri who is now lost in his thoughts too "What's wrong?"

"It means something else too right?" Yuri whispered, suddenly very afraid of the changes that Wolfram's ambition might bring.

"I want to break our engagement..." Wolfram said carefully, almost confused by Yuri's reaction. _Didn't he always want to break it off before?_

"Other than that" Yuri said again.

"Ah. You're afraid that I'm leaving..." Wolfram lie back again "I have to start my training if wanted to be a healer. I'll be spending time a lot in the academy and there's this thing with my uncle"

"It will be a long time before I see you again" Yuri cut him off "Just because I'm not romantically in love with you doesn't mean, I won't miss you." Yuri rose to look at Wolfram "You're my best friend. My treasured companion"

Wolfram smiled but it was a smile that made to hinder tears and in shaky movement, he hugged his fiancé "I'm going to miss you. But it's not forever"

Yuri fought back his tears "Mind sleeping beside me one last time?"

Wolfram laughed "Don't get any ideas Yuri, you won't have another chance with me"

_In present time_

"Anything major happen while I'm gone?" Yuri asked Gunter as he changed into his black uniform.

Gunter hesitated for a moment "Plenty but nothing terrible but Gwendal need you in the office right away as usual and of course your lesson must not be neglect heika"

"Oh no, there is no wars, plague or evil miasma let loose? Gwendal is going to keep me in the office for eternity!" Yuri sighed dramatically, he turned to his godfather "and you Conrart, so quiet are there anything that I should know?"

"My mother, the former maoh, coerced me into preparing a celebration of some sort...I am still getting through the details" Conrart answered awkwardly.

Yuri laughed "Really Conrart? I thought you are better at maneuvering your mother's attention than Gwendal"

Conrart smirked "Oh but heika, you are not free from the duty of this celebration too you know"

At that Yuri laughed nervously.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Ken Murata wiped his glasses; a small sigh came out as he stands at the corner of the dancing hall. The former Maoh might have outdone herself this time. The word lavish is not enough to describe the celebration and it have not even started yet. Upon his arrival, he had been quiet not that he didn't know what was happening but since Ulrike has insisted that this is not something that Shibuya the Maoh himself should be concern to and somehow that exception extended to him, the Daikenja himself. He have feelings that Shinou is behind this as well and while he tries to lure a gossip or two from the maids, there is always something to do, tasks that has been designated to them that they could not spare a second or two for him and he likes to think he is pretty popular, with the maid at least.

"You don't seem to be enjoying yourself Geika" A small voice said.

Murata whirled around and found the petite Ulrike in front of him "Ul...Ulrike-sama?"

"The Great One ordered me to go and enjoy myself and it is been years since I last went out" Ulrike smiled happily.

"Maa, the celebration must be very important then" Murata smiled in defeat and hopefully whatever that Shinou is planning, he hope it won't go terribly wrong.

All the Ten Nobles gather at the long table that is one storey higher than the dancing hall, giving them a perfect view of their guest and entertainment. Yuri Shibuya is clad in his official black uniform with red velvet cape thrown over his shoulder; he walked towards the table nervously since Waltoranna Von Bielefeld kept giving him narrow gazes all the time he was there. Thankfully, he was seated next to Wolfram who kept a cheerful attitude throughout the evening.

"I thought your uncle is fine about the annulment" Yuri whispered

Wolfram snickered "You broke his favourite nephew's heart"

Yuri sighed "You should give him the same speech that you gave to me, you brat"

"It won't be fun if I do" Wolfram smirked.

"How was your trip to Earth Heika?" Waltoranna said suddenly, eyes suddenly menacingly dangerous.

Yuri nodded with a smile "It's fine, quite uneventful" he tried to maintain his composure.

Waltoranna 'hmph' in a very Bielefeld manner, one that Wolfram used to do. "I can't say the same thing about my nephew. Poor Wolfram went missing for weeks since the annulment"

Yuri laughed nervously while Wolfram smiled mischievously. He never told his uncle that he's been going to trips with Gisela Von Christ in those weeks, training and observing the work of a healer. Yuri narrowed his eyes at Wolfram as if knowing what he is thinking right then.

"I am rather perplexed Your Majesty," Waltoranna continued, apparently not letting Yuri off the hook just yet. "Should I be angry or pity the situation you are in"

Yuri stuttered to keep a sentence together.

"...my nephew is a perfect candidate as the Maoh consort and yet...tsks, tsk"

The other nobles just smile sympathetically as Waltoranna went on and on with his obvious resentment towards His Majesty.

Gwendal Von Voltaire walked through the hallway with his half-brother Conrart Weller at his side. Both wear a calm, collected facade as they reaching the grand entrance to the ballroom.

"His Majesty...Yuri, might not like it" Conrart mused, whispering to himself.

Of course the little comment did not go unnoticed by Gwendal who response in his old fashioned Gwendal manners, with vein popped up and another wrinkles adding to his forehead. As they both enter the ballroom, there were a lot of whispering and giggles surrounding them.

"Maa, mother really took it the whole new level, hopefully nothing goes wrong tonight" again Conrart musings has caused Gwendal to visualize his impending doom in form of mountains of paperwork to which the Maoh hate to do.

Gwendal 'harumph' in annoyance and join Yuri at the long table as one of the nobles.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Finally, everyone is seated to his or her respective table. The Ten Nobles with the exception of Gwendal Von Voltaire are ready to dine along with His Majesty King Yuri. Yuri looked around nervously for Ken Murata. His best friend is nowhere to be seen since dusk.

"He's not coming to join for dinner. Ulrike has matter to attend to that requires The Sage's presence" Wolfram put in "Just relax Yuri"

"Easy for you to say and I'm still in the dark about this whole celebration, it made me nervous especially it's your mother planning it" Yuri muttered under his breath while trying to keep a cool demeanor in front of the Ten Nobles.

Just as Yuri finished his sentence, Gunter Von Chris stand up, bowed before clearing his throat. He looked giddy, excited and that definitely sent shivers down to Yuri's spine. Knowing how his loyal advisor often made shocking and dreadful announcement along with that expression.

'Well at least, his nose isn't bleeding' Yuri thought to himself.

"Yuri heika!" Gunter convened his tone regally "Do you know what we are celebrating for heika?"

All heads turned towards Yuri, eyes expecting. Yuri shook his head vigorously.

"No I did not" Said the young Demon King in a stutter.

Wolfram just sighed.

Gunter smiled.

"It is to welcome your future queen Your Highness"

JAPAN

The wind scattered all over the once perfectly clean lawn. Shingo grumbled in annoyance, his chores not only doubled but repeated as well. He turned his attention towards his sister Usagi who is still daydreaming by the bench in front of their house.

"Usagi-baka! Aren't you supposed to do something?" He shouted at her but his called were unheard as his older sister staring at the sky, unresponsive.

He grumbled and as he walked toward Usagi he noticed, just how skinny Usagi had become and how her eyes are heavy with eye bags. He stopped in his track, wondering if pestering her about house chores might be a good thing.

"You know Shingo, all the hard work you've done. Is not without notice," Usagi said suddenly. She is still not looking at him or anyone.

Just the sky.

"You're still doing the dishes, I don't mind sharing credits" Shingo shot back playfully but Usagi's eyes are still sets at the sky.

"I'm glad that mom and dad will still have you when I'm gone" Usagi looked at him this time, she wear a pretty smile on her face although not so bright like it used to. Things change and with his sister, change is something elusive and sudden. One moment Usagi is a clumsy, ditzy older sister who never fails to fall for his prank, who eats a lot and laughing with those bright eyes of hers and now.

She looked as if she is just a ghost.

"You're not going anywhere baka" He called her stupid and had done so for so many years as siblings. His voice however is ironed with subtle plead, he will not let anything bad happen to his sister, he will not let her go 'away'.

Usagi smiled and she made her way to the front gate "I guess you have to wash the dishes for me tonight!" and she made a run for it.

Leaving Shingo with ominous feelings that he cannot explain.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Usagi walked as fast as she can, where to? she have no idea. She just wanted to walk while scouring her brain for answer. It was easier back in the days, if troubles came flocking her mind like this, she would simply ran to Rei's temple where all the girls would be. They are still good together, still practically sisters but these days, she finds it hard to connect with her 'sisters'.

As she kicked the dry leaves beneath her shoe, she was reminded of **him. **Once, while they are still together, they took the very same path that she is taking now, together. Holding hands, making plans as the clichéd goes on. It was bliss. Was. Her heart goes heavy then; she is all too tempted to run to the end of the block, towards the silver black condominium where he lives.

"Tsukino" A sharp deep voice greeted her "What are you doing here?"

Usagi looked up and saw him, he is right there and her chest swelled up with something that she can no longer associate with. "Chiba" Her equally cold reply earns a smirk from him.

"The girls are worried about you," He said, "You missed a lot of meetings"

"If it's really important they would've call me and since it's not. My absence is not needed" Usagi studied his expression "Besides; you were there each and every time. I've got nothing to worry about"

"It's not the same thing, you're Sailormoon and those girls are your comrade" Mamoru raised his voice "It is your responsibility!"

"Thank goodness you have Rei to show you the rope right? Or Setsuna maybe? She too can show you the way to be a king in the future" Usagi can't contain her anger and before it turns into fear, she run, run as fast as she could until all she can feel is the wind and her lung tightening painfully.

After a while, she ended up in a park, further into the woods where rabid dogs and maniacs are rumored to be lurking under the dark shades or behind the trees. She could not think of that notion now, while she just added the encounter with Mamoru Chiba to her already gaping wound. As she leaned against a tree in exhaustion, she realized she never knew this place, never wandered that far before. She has started to panic, unconsciously clutching her brooch, which holds the cosmic power that enables her to turn into Sailormoon.

She kept walking, looking for a way out but it is too dark and she forgot her communicator to reach out to the other Sailor Senshi. As she went further in to the dark, she discovered a pond. Feeling hopeless and stupid at the situation, she put herself into; she fell to the ground in defeat. She is tired and hungry, her heart hurts like hell and there is no one. No one at all.

In her sorrow, Usagi did not notice how the water started to rumble and splashed not after it splashed into her face that she crawl to get a better view of the pond. She gasp, she did not realize it but the pond is breathtakingly beautiful and its water is as clear as day!

She grew excited and momentarily forgotten her pathetic states earlier and leans down to the pond.

The water splashed gently against an unseen current and sometimes it would swirl beautifully. Usagi is not afraid at all, she is enchanted by the pond, to her it seems like the pond is entertaining her, to cheer her up and Usagi wished she never had to see the Sailor Scout again, not to be Sailormoon or seeing Chiba. She wanted to run.

No. She wanted to swim.

She take off her socks and her shoes, she dipped her legs into the water when the splashing and swirling went rigorous and violent. She yelped and screams for help but of course no one would hear her and like the klutz, she is. She fell into the pond.


	5. Chapter 5

Yuri cannot believe the words that came out of his loyal advisor's lips. The Ten Noble are now looking at him, waiting for an acceptable reaction. Yuri cleared his throat while he gathers his scrambled thoughts.

"This future queen...its a girl right?" Yuri inquired, stupidly.

Wolfram sighed at his ex fiancée's lack of tact while his two brothers just watched in silence.

Gunter Von Christ however, looked too delighted to care about His Majesty's uneasiness "Yes Heika, a clandestine girl, blessed by the moon and the Earth protector"

At the word 'Earth', Yuri jumped from his seat "Earth? You mean, you took her from my dimension?!"

"Oh yes Your Majesty, The Great Shinou had picked..."

"Shinou? This girl...she doesn't know does she? She's coming the way I came here. Confused" Yuri cut him in. Suddenly his anger bubbling and on cue the dark night rumbles with thunder and lightning struck in frenzy.

" Calm down Heika!" His godfather came to his side.

"Gunter" Yuri looked hard at his loyal advisor "When will she be here?"

"She's on her way to the castle"

Her last thought before she was sucked into that sudden whirlpool was 'oh!'. Usagi was afraid but was not entirely convince that she is going to die. She knew though, that something...life changing is about to happen.

Usagi choked. She tried breathing through her mouth and felt overwhelmed by the intensity of oxygen rushing through her lungs. It took a whole minute for her to realize the very foreign environment around her.

Apparently, she's soaking in a fountain and is surrounded by castle-like building and just she's about to climb of the fountain's stone border, a familiar face smiled.

"Maa, so they chose you. Tsukino"

"Murata?"

Music were played, people are dancing. Yuri gritted his teeth, clenching his fist. Gunter is undaunted even at the obvious displeasure of his king. Conrart comforted Yuri now and then but to no avail. Yuri hated the idea too much.

"You had better reaction when I was your fiancé" Wolfram commented.

"I'm against it" Yuri grunted "Shinou and Murata had a lot of explaining to do"

Wolfram just shook his head and wonder what kind of girl is she? The future demon queen.

"Is this a prank?" Usagi growled " I swear if you boys..."

Murata laughed " I wished its just a prank Tsukino."

Usagi climb out with the help of three priestesses and she can't but stared at them quizzically both at their European-ish heritage and their choice of wardrobe.

"Murata, we are not in some sort of amusement park are we?" Usagi asked, she looked bewildered, perplexed at best.

"Someone told me, that's what Shibuya said when he first came here" Murata chuckled at Usagi, who is now bundled up,to be taken to the carriage.

"Yuri is here too?" Usagi's eyes brightened up "That's a good news"

'My, my, this is interesting' The Sage thought curiously.

Usagi can't complain much with all the royal treatment she's been getting. She is somewhat convince this is a part of make-believe game in an amusement park or perhaps a reality TV show. Maybe.

The maids bathe her, delicately scrubbing her back, went for sauna and they are fussing over her makeup, hair and dress. Usagi cannot believe her eyes when she saw the dress that she'll wear for the ball - the maids kept saying that she is the guest of honor tonight- it is beautiful, beyond comparison, unlike anything she have seen on fashion magazines.

'Oh Mina is going to be so jealous!' She thought happily.

Like a princess, her pristine white gown embedded with white roses, a fresh one at it!. Her body adorned with fine jewelry made of diamonds and pearls, or she thought its pearls, the way it illuminates against the light is incredibly mesmerizing. She is so happy, she can't remember what its like to be a princess when she was Serenity. All that she remembers from her past life, is Endymion and their doomed love. Tonight, will not be about Serenity or Endymion. Whatever this is, she wanted to enjoy it. She wanted to be happy.

"Milady, the carriage is ready. I'll take you to His Excellency, The Sage" One of the maid announced.

Usagi smiled courteously 'why would they keep calling Murata like that? Hah! I must be on TV.'


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"She's here Yuri," Conrart whispers into his ear. Conrart had hope if the young king were notified when the future queen arrive, he will gather his thoughts and will try his best not to cause a scene or an incident if Conrart is counting on his worst-case scenario. He always did, he is the godfather isn't he? It is his job to worry sick over the boy who now could not stop himself from fidgeting in his seat.

"Stay with me Conrart, I've got a feeling I might do something stupid" Yuri whispered back. Those words of course, are not unheard by Wolfram.

"Then you should refrain yourself wimp, you do not embarrass us!" Wolfram growled at him "Beside, the two of you came from earth. I'm sure these similarities will dissolve any tension between you and her"

Yuri narrowed his gaze "You haven't met her yet, already you're predicting our level of chemistry"

Wolfram continues to eat "I'm an optimistic person"

"Like hell you are" Yuri lean against his chair in defeat. His heart thrumming painfully against his chest, he looked at his godfather who stand by his side, his glance were met with a kind smile.

"Everything will be alright Heika, just relax" As if reading his mind, Conrart pat his shoulder encouragingly.

"It's Yuri, nazekouya," He grumbled.

Usagi walked through the castle's hallway with an open mouth. She could not hide her amazement and admiration the entire time she step foot on the castle ground. She haven't seen not even one Japanese people and it's not an exaggeration if she's say that the castle is swarming with European, good looking, handsome, beautiful European-ish people with variety of hair color that she never knew exist!

"Hurry now Tsukino, everyone is waiting for you" Murata said without turning his back to her.

"Nee Murata, this is pretty elaborate for a reality TV show isn't it?" Usagi inquired "By the way is Yuri part of this as well?"

"He's the king," Murata said hastily.

"Really?" Wow, then I'm a princess or something right?" Usagi said excitedly.

This time Murata turn to Usagi, his face is rather unreadable "There is something that I must explain to you but for the time being, I need you to do everything I told you to"

Usagi nodded her head vigorously.

"Well then, we have reached the dancing hall. Take my hand" Murata held out his hand.

Usagi took it and linked her arm around his. Wonder what sort of elaborate entertainment is this. She can hear whisperings, the 'oohs' and 'aahs' like she is something so amazing to exist at the moment.

"The people in the dancing hall are nobles, they are here to see you," Murata explained.

"To see me?" Usagi glance at her classmate "Tell me, this is something of an entertainment right? Reality TV, hell, amusement park, RPG…"

"Usagi, I need you to trust me and Yuri especially" Murata took her to the stair that will lead her to the Ten Nobles and Yuri.

"You're scaring me Murata," Usagi mumbled.

"Not too much I hope" Murata grinned at Usagi who might as well cower under her beautiful gown.

**_Shibuya is indeed lucky._**

"Your Majesty," Gunter stand to announce but Yuri saw it first. He saw her and he ran to her like bats out of hell.

"Usagi-Chan?" Why…"He trailed off looking at Murata and everything dawned. They chose Usagi Tsukino, a dear friend of his as his queen. Judging by her rather happy expression, the girl is most definitely is in the dark.

"Yuri-kun! This is so exciting!" She whispered, "Murata here is so serious I'm afraid I'll screw things up"

"You looked beautiful Usagi" That is all he can say to her now, because he can say thousands of words to her but yet this is the only one that fit her; he took her hand an lead her to the vacant seat next to him. He will get through this because the worst is not presenting her to the Ten Nobles but explanation that he needs to do as soon as the party ends.

He might scare her away unfortunately.

**_Dammit Shinou! Why her?_**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Surprisingly, the dinner with the Ten Nobles were uneventful. Even Waltoranna refrained himself from asking question or insulting Usagi at the dinner table. Wolfram is uncharacteristically friendly with Usagi and that had made Yuri feel slightly agitated.

"Calm down Yuri" Murata said it in his matter-of-fact tone "Save it for later, you still have a lot to explain to"

"Me! I have a lot to explain to?" Yuri glared at no one in particular and was about to scream at Murata when soft, gentle fingers clasping his. He turned, to see Usagi is looking at him worriedly.

"I'm sorry Usagi" He apologize but her concern did not subsides.

"I'm a little tense. Murata made a mess and surely, I'm the one who have to deal with it" He glared at Murata who is still eating nonchalantly.

"That's because you are reliable Yuri, people depended on you for your kindness too. I don't think I can get through mornings at school without you since the day we met" She smiled kindly and Yuri is more than touched by her words.

"Thank you Usagi, I never thought you think so highly of me" Yuri said quietly.

"No, Yuri...you always think so little of yourself"

Flashback

Everything is dark. The sky is, the street is even more. Usagi leaned inside against the telephone booth for god knows how long. Her eyes swollen from unshed tears, her school uniform soaked, her hair tangled in a mess.

She is a mess, a broken mess.

Mamoru had broken up with her again. This time there is no enemy, no future King Endymion testing out his strenght . It was all him, his wishes, his desire all along.

He said something about his ambition, how being Tuxedo Kamen hindered him from achieving his ambition and his true capabilities. While it was a lie the first time they broke up, this time it happen for real. She knew because its breaking him too.

He love her and probably still do, he still feels very protective of her but he never wanted to 'hold' her. She can hope as long as he have at least bits and pieces of what they use to have; she can still try but Mamoru proceeded by uttering that one horrible sentence.

"I fell in love with someone else"

Then its to hell with everything, she can't fight anymore. She tried so hard, only to feel undeserving and stupid. She had walked a long way from the park that Mamoru and her had met earlier. When she found the telephone booth, she almost laugh. She had cried inside it once, for the same reason. So that is how she ended up inside it.

'Tap, tap' Usagi woke from her thoughts and saw her classmate, Yuri Shibuya, tapping on the window. She just stared at him, her mind is too numb to response humanly at her friend. Yuri stopped tapping and open the door instead.

"Tsukino! Are you hurt?" Yuri Shibuya kneeled in front of her. His dark black eyes is wide with concern.

The moment he asked; Usagi is crying a river again, everything is too much and she have very little faith in herself. She ought to be ashamed for crying uncontrollably but she couldn't think past anything.

"There, there" Yuri Shibuya said soothingly and embraced her.

She let him and they stayed like that for hours.

When the celebration ended, Gwendal ushered them off to the office. Usagi grew unusually quiet towards the end of the started to worry, had she figure something out? Is she afraid now?

"Yuri" Murata signaled him; to walk with Usagi.

Yuri take a deep breath and stand beside her awkwardly "Usagi-chan, we have to go to the office "

Usagi nodded "ano ne, This is not a game...is it" Usagi held his arm " Murata said that I should trust you"

Yuri rubbed her bare hand and smiled comfortingly " It'll be alright Usagi-chan, whatever happen, I'll respect your decision"

"I trust you Yuri, whatever happen" She replied earnestly.

As they reach Gwendal's office, they were all seated as they usually did with Usagi next to Yuri.

Gwendal cleared his throat "As we all know, The Great Shinou and Ulrike had chose the future demon queen for Yuri heika"

"Yes, although I was told much, much later about this, it is imperative that we follow Shinou on this one" Murata wiped his glasses, a sigh escaped his lips.

" I still think we should ask Usagi; whether or not she wanted to go with it and whatever her decision is, we must respect it" Yuri said rather sternly.

Gwendal 'hmph' at him "She is not a carrier pigeon to be send back on whims. The Great Shinou had chose her and for great reasons it must be. Do not forget that you are chosen by The Great One himself"

"Conrart chose me and I will not force a girl into marriage, no matter what Shinou did or said' Yuri slam her fist on the table. Usagi held his arm, her eyes pleaded to him.

"Sorry Usagi," He murmured.

Conrart broke the silence " And we have yet to explain ourselves to our future queen; Gwendal" Conrart smiled kindly at Usagi, the same smile he gave to Yuri when he first met Yuri "beside.." He turned to Gwendal "Everything will work just fine"

"Usagi" Yuri took a deep breath "I'm a demon king"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Everyone in the room is waiting for an answer, reaction of some sort. It is exactly ten minutes after Yuri have told Usagi the truth, of what he is, of this dimension. Yuri tried to keep his voice from pleading, he didn't want to scare her but the lack of expression and reaction from Usagi; just proved that he done it.

"That is pretty impressive" Usagi said suddenly " But I kinda expect it from him"

Yuri looked at her, surprised "Expect it?"

"Well, since that day...I always felt like there is something extraordinary about you. So I am not too surprise" Usagi smile her bright smile

"You're not afraid?" Yuri asked, his eyes searching through hers. Cerulean and black met and there is war inside them.

"I'm not,besides I have secrets of my own and I'm not sure If I can 'afford' to be a demon queen " Usagi sighed, she can't believe that she's going to be the demon queen, the king's consort; isn't it enough that she have to get through being princess Serenity and Queen Serenity?

Gwendal and the others looked at each other, thinking that this not going to be smooth and easy.

"Let's hear it out"Murata suggested "Usagi-chan's secret I mean, so we can discuss our next step"

Usagi nodded her head seriously " Yuri, Murata" She looked at her two classmates "You ever heard of Sailor moon and The Senshi of justice? "

"What is this sehra-moon?" Wolfram who had muted at the corner since the beginning asked.

"Sailormoon" Usagi corrected him "and the sailor senshi who fought for justice"

"These women defends the earth from strange criminal act" Murata explained "there is no possible explanation to where they came from and they kept their identity a secret"

"Pretty cool ladies in mini skirt" Yuri smirked and earned a smack on the head by Wolfram.

"Can you at least respect your future queen?" Wolfram retorted.

Yuri laughed to cover his embarrassment and then to Usagi "But, what's that got to do with you?"

Murata gasped "Mazaka? You are Sailormoon?"

"Eeeeeh!"

Rei Hino carry on with her duties all day long. The girls are coming tonight for sleepover with the exception of their odango princess, Usagi. There were tension between Usagi and them, they had gotten into a fight last week or rather Rei had gotten into a fight with Usagi. It wasn't pretty as Usagi left without saying a thing; not even a comeback which the odango are never lack of.

'Don't play dumb Rei' She chastised herself 'you know why,'

She sighed.

Flashback.

It was a typical after school evenings, they had spent some time at the arcade before deciding that they should continue somewhere quiet; for their Senshi meeting.

Usagi had broken up with Mamoru again. Rei winced at the sight of Usagi; moping in her room.

"The meeting is about to start Usagi-chan" Rei said, alerting her.

Usagi looked at her and nodded. She follows Rei to the hall. She didn't really look where she was going, hence Usagi bumped into someone. Usagi looked up, muttering apologies and deep blue eyes stared back into hers.

"Ma...Mamo-chan?" Usagi stammered, she called him by his nickname despite their break up and that reference, Mamoru startled expression turned cold.

"Excuse me Tsukino," he deftly side stepped her, rushing to the door.

Usagi was left frozen on spot and an annoyed Rei came into her sight.

"What the hell Odango? We've been waiting for you!" She yelled at her.

"Why is Mamo... Chiba here?" She asked, his voice pronouncing her family's name coldly; stuck in her mind like a broken record.

"He helped me with some project" Rei sighed, she forgot that Mamoru are coming to give her some references for her school project.

Usagi frowned incredulously, eyes misting "You two talk to each other like that?"

Rei can feel her anger rising up "Why, of course we are. You can't expect us to be enemies just because you two broke up"

Usagi looked defeated at Rei's words. She turned her heels and ran to the door, quickly picked up her school bag and left.

That was the last time Rei saw her.

Gwendal grunted, growled and grumbled under his breath. The new development in the situation are literally going to rip his head to pieces. He couldn't looked at anyone without wanting to scream. Why the hell that Shinou is thinking?. He may be the Great One, the founding father of Shin Makoku but it can't be deny that he had brought on unbelievable mishaps cause by his mischief.

Contrary and Gunter are obviously wrecking their brain for solution and even Murata looked troubled.

That rarely happen.

"So you said, the one who's planning on this is, the spirit of the first king?" Usagi asked.

Yuri muttered a hmm, still can't believe that Usagi Tsukino is Sailor moon. His cheeks tinted with shades of pink; when he thought of his fantasies of Sailor Moon.

"What perverted thoughts are you thinking of? You wimp!" Wolfram chastises.

"We should just asked him, he probably knew who I am from the start..." Usagi suggested and the others nodded.

"Let's called it night then" Conrart said, looking at Usagi"Don't worry Your Majesty, everything will work out somehow"

Usagi smiled at his kind words "Please, call me Usagi"

Gwendal smirked at that. Maybe Shinou knows what he's doing.

"What!" Usagi screeched horrifyingly.

"Gomen, Usagi-chan, if you don't sleep in the same room with me, there will gossips and gossips will turn into rumors and when the rumors reach the Ten Nobles; we'll be in deep trouble" Yuri clasping his two palm together, pleading.

Usagi looked conflicted and as she about to debate further about it; she felt someone been tugging her skirt.

"Ano ne, are you my new mother?" A brown eyed, curly hair girl asked, a questioning look stilled in her expressio .

"Eeeh?" Usagi gasped in surprise "Mother?"

"Ehe..heheh" Yuri laughed nervously "gomen, gomen, Usagi, this is my daughter. Greta" He introduced them both.

Usagi can feel her legs started to fail her and Yuri held her shoulder as she started to sway.

"I need to sit" Usagi said breathlessly "How in the world that happen?" She asked as Yuri direct her to the bed.

"She's adopted Usagi-chan and a long story too" Yuri sighed and at his daughter "Greta, this is Usagi-Chan. A dear friend of mine at school"

Usagi blushed at the word 'dear' and she smiled gently at the little girl "Hello Greta, Nice to meet you, I hope we can be friends, since I'm new here and I get lost easily"

Greta giggled "Its okay Usagi-chan, I would definitely help you with the castle and a whole lot other stuff too!" She squeled

"I'm glad!" They both beaming at each other while Yuri laugh contentedly at them.

Greta looked crestfallen all of sudden "Does that mean, you won't be my mother?"

"Greta..." Yuri said gently "I want to get to know her first before, uhm, before we go further"

Greta eyes brighten up "You mean like dating?"

Yuri's mouth gaped open "How..."

Greta giggled "Ken-chan told me all about it"

Yuri grumbled in annoyance "That daikenja got another thing coming..."

Usagi laughed at the amusing scene in front of her but a question still bothers her.

"I really don't have to sleep with you though" Usagi looked at Yuri indignantly.

"Gomenasai Usagi-chan but you really have to" Yuri pleaded "beside Greta is sleeping in the middle, I won't be near you! I swear!"

Usagi sighed "well...in that case..."


	9. Chapter 9

Its been hectic these past weeks, my grandfather passed away, my cousin's wedding and somebody break into my house. Sigh, so I've been delaying for quite a bit now.

Thank you for reviewing and yes I'm quite lacking when it comes to writing, so I have been saving money for a laptop, hopefully I can learn better with it. Thank you for reading!

Chapter 9

Awkward silence filled the atmosphere as Usagi continued to stare at the frilly pink night gown in her hand.

"This..this.." She stammered, sure, the material is soft and seems comfortable enough to sleep in and that's not even the question, the design however...

Wolfram frowned. He had barged into the royal chamber with a couple of night gowns that Yuri's mother had given him and most he never get the chance to wear and so he gave them to Usagi-the one he never wear, of course- as his blessing to Usagi and Yuri.

Yuri growled in annoyance, saying that is not necessary.

"So you want her to sleep in that dress?" Wolfram pointed at Usagi's beautiful gown. As beautiful as it is, its really uncomfortable to sleep in. Wolfram can tell as he bitterly recalled being dressed as a girl by his mother and Anissina.

Yuri scratched his head at that and he glanced at Usagi who is still blushing and bewildered by the prospect of wearing the nightgown in her hand.

'Like its not bad enough that she have to sleep with me' Yuri thought.

"Ano ne..Usagi-chan, I really think you will look pretty in it" Greta suddenly appeared beside Usagi, her eyes adores the blond girl, that much is obvious.

Usagi smiled gently before she went to her knees to hug the little girl.

Greta giggled "by the way Papa Wolfram, you said you'll take me to horse-ride tomorrow right? You promise!"

Wolfram went down on his knees too,kneeling beside Greta, giving his adopted daughter a bear hug while exaggeratedly said "of course my princess! Anything for you!"

"You two adopted Greta?" Usagi asked, still on her knees with Wolfram and Greta.

Wolfram smirked as he get up, helping Usagi up to her feet and picked Greta in his arm. Yuri had thought that Wolfram had better suited as a King, husband and father. He winced, at the unfamiliar stab of jealousy he felt as he watched Wolfram and Usagi together like that.

'What the hell is wrong with me?'

"I was engaged to Yuri before" Wolfram explained, his expression amused as Usagi's jaw, dropped to the floor at the new found information. "It was accidental of course and when Yuri decided to adopt Greta, I only think its fitting, to take on the role as a father with Yuri"

Usagi just went 'ooo' and 'aahs' at Wolfram which earn a chuckled from Wolfram.

"My, my, You sure are cuter than Yuri" Wolfram winked.

Yuri cleared his throat, his black eyes darken slightly "I think you should rest too Wolf" his tone a little hard, as if on edge.

Wolfram raised his eyebrow at his tone but relented as he wished goodnight to Usagi and a kiss for Greta. He retreated to the door before he turn at Yuri "Don't be a wimp Yuri"

Yuri snickered "brat" he muttered softly.

"I'll go change then" Usagi sighed "Don't go to sleep yet" she left with the nightgown in hand.

Yuri blushed and Greta squealed at the sight of his blushing father "You are too cute!"

"Greta!" Yuri carry his daughter to their bed and tickled her mercilessly. Both are laughing madly with each other when Usagi appeared with an apparent blush on her cheek.

"Aah..." Yuri's mouth gaped open, his cheeks burning red.

"Is this okay?" Usagi asked softly.

Yuri nodded vigorously.

"Let's go to sleep then"

Yuri felt like he was being watch and that feeling rouse him from his slumber. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes, is not Greta as he expected it to be but its Usagi; who's sleeping comfortably against his chest, her legs hooked with his, hands on his waist.

Yuri went numb, his vision filled with her sleeping forms and his skin burning, so eager to touch her.

"Mmhm" Usagi moaned sleepily as she tighten her embrace on Yuri.

"U...Usagi-chan" Yuri tried calling her gently, trying his best not scare her.

"Uh mm..not now" Usagi replied in her sleep.

They both went very still then and Usagi slowly opened her eyes.

"EEEEEEEEEE!"

Usagi looked down on her feet the entire time as they were led into the courtyard for breakfast.

Yuri rubbed his black eye, wincing now and then. Usagi did not't take too well of their sleeping position that morning.

"Gomenasai Yuri..." Usagi tugged on his sleeves.

Yuri just laughed "Its nobody faults, I should've just push you gently instead of waking you up"

Usagi sighed "True but your eye..." She trailed off, her hands daintily reach his black eye.

"Usagi..." Yuri hummed her name as he felt Usagi soft fingers pressed his black eye carefully. He expected some sort of pain but felt comfortable and warm.

"Oh!" Usagi gasped.

"What?" Yuri asked, confused by Usagi's surprised expression.

"Your eyes...it healed" Usagi pointed at him.

Yuri touched his eyes and felt the swelling vanished along with the pain.

"Usagi-chan, you can heal?" Yuri asked, delightedly surprise.

"With the help of Silver Crystal but even then, I could only used it in my Sailormoon form"

"Shinou might know why" Yuri mused.

Everyone is present at the courtyard, they are all looked excited with the exception of Gwendal who kept his stoic expression on.

"Maaa! Is that Yuri's bride?" Cecilia ran toward Usagi and gave her notorious booby hugs to Usagi and Yuri. Cecilia three sons just sighed while muttering "mother".

Usagi smiled warmly while Yuri lead her to her seat, next to him. Nobody missed that gesture and the secret smiles they gave each other.

Shinou might not be wrong after all.

"I think we should head to Shinou's temple right after breakfast" Yuri announced suddenly.

Everyone looked at him, surprise by his eagerness.

"Did something happen Yuri?" His godfather asked him.

Yuri hesitated "A lot of things has been bothering me last night"

"Then I'll have someone to alert His Excellency" Gunter stood before he disappeared into the castle.

Wolfram and Great enjoyed the day together. He was reluctant about telling Greta and Yuri that he'll be leaving soon to start his practice as a healer. The thought of smiling Usagi crossed his mind and he winced. For Shinou sakes! He can't do this.

" Papa Wolfram? What's the matter?" Greta held his hand in concern.

Wolfram smiled and hug his daughter reassuringly.

"I miss Usagi-chan already, do you think we can go and play with her?"

Wolfram was taken aback by Greta's request. He did not't plan to see Usagi again, not so intimately. Even if Yuri's there, it'll still be a little too close for comfort.

"Maybe Greta, if she's not busy. I'm sure she had a lot to do" Wolfram try not to relent.

Greta seems to take the bait and nodded sadly "Well, we sleep together with daddy Yuri. I'll see her everyday, surely"

Wolfram had no idea, that little notion could hurt his heart mercilessly as he thought of Usagi's smiling face.

The resting place of the Great One, Shinou, is ever so silently busy with priestess and female guards running and patrolling around the temple. Yuri who had grown accustomed to the temple, strides pridefully into the ground after saluting the guards in his Yuri-ish way.

Yuri and Usagi walked closely together while Conrart, Gwendal, Wolfram and Gunter followed behind. The atmosphere is tense and rigid despite Yuri's assurance to Usagi. Usagi kept mum, all the way to the temple and stilled in her thoughts. Yuri brushed his hands againts hers in a reassuring manner and the act were rewarded with a gentle smile from Usagi.

Wolfram's breath hitched, his heart thundered murderously. He have to be careful lest his feelings will be transparent.

"We're here Heika" Gunter announced at the same time Ulrike came to greet them.

"Heika" Ulrike greeted both Yuri and Usagi.

"Right this way Your Higness" She guided them farther away into the hall, away from the usual magnanimous chamber they used to seal the Forbidden Box.

"The Great One requested that you receive His audience here" Ulrike said as they reach a huge door to where an end cannot be seen or reach.

Yuri nodded and the door opened on its own. Yuri and Usagi gasped in surprised as the open door revealed a lush green forest with a garden table set in the middle of it.

"You must enter Heika, and quick!" Ulrike hurried.

Yuri take Usagi's hand into his and make their way into the 'room' followed by the others. Usagi yelped as her legs feels wobbly when she entered the 'room'.

"It will take a while to get used to the gravity in this room, Usagi-chan" Ken Murata appeared from the greenery surrounding them.

"You've been here awhile?" Yuri said, hands around Usagi's waist.

Murata smiled at that "yeah, Shinou's been really naughty lately"

Usagi frowned "Where is he then?" She asked and the moment the question left her lips, he appeared before them.

"Ah, you're in your normal size I see" Yuri smirked at the dead king.

"I would like to be decent, specially in presence of her highness Princess Serenity" Shinou smirked with a secret in his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

I was going to wait till I buy the laptop before updating since writing on the phone is a pain in the ass but as I read your reviews, I can't help but writing it anyway. I must warn you though, that its hard for me to be checking up on spelling mistakes and my grammars are still bad. The next chapter will be updated after I buy a laptop :).

CHAPTER 10

Usagi raised her left eyebrow "You know who I am in the past?" She questioned him although it is obvious that such information is to be expected from the dead king.

"I know your history...your mother speak fondly of you" Shinou smile that secret smile of his "a beautiful queen she was eh?" He added cheekily and earned groans from everyone in the room.

"You met Queen Serenity?" Usagi asked incredulously "She's got something to do with this too isn't she?"

Shinou shrugged, dusting off his shoulder in his royally manners "You can say we frequent the same realm together sometime"

Yuri narrowed his gaze at the dead king "Why do I get the feeling that we absolutely don't want to know any of it"

"And yes. She does got something to do with this although for the most of the time, she let me do all the planning" He laughed ignoring Yuri's disapproving glares.

"You can start explaining now Shinou" Usagi ordered him brazenly.

Gwendal slapped his forehead in annoyance, the future queen can be as bad as Yuri.

"Very pushy" the former king smirked "no matter how much I wanted to bow to your request, it is rather impossible at the moment"

Usagi grunted "How convenient"

"Just fill us in the basic. Am I just suppose to marry Usagi?" Yuri sighed, exasperated by the situation.

"Imperative at this very moment, it will better if you make the announcement soon" Shinou winked at Usagi "You already have competitors on tow"

Yuri narrowed his eyes "Just be clear about it"

"That is all young king" Shinou drawled, looking at his fingers as if he done manicures on them.

"I hope she knows what she's doing right now. If she watches over me the whole time then she knew that the future I suppose to have, didn't involve me marrying a demon king" She stated indignantly.

"The future is not set in stone yet or that's what's she said" Shinou smiled.

"Fine but if anything goes wrong, it'll be on your hands" Usagi said and she turned to Yuri with the brightest smile that she can give "come o n Yuri, we got a wedding to plan"

Usagi's change of attitude baffled him. Yuri didnt even had the chance to ask why or what is on her mind right then but he figures that its okay. He likes seeing her like this, all bright and smiles.

"Yuri" His godfather approached him "You are fine with the wedding?"

Yuri nodded without turning to his godfather "I trust her decision...its what she wanted"

Conrart turned silent. As if thinking very hard about the whole situation.

"What are you worrying about? You people been planning my wedding behind my back all these while"

"Its not how I imagine it" Conrart said simply.

"don't you like her?" Its Yuri's turn to worry.

"Contrary. Very, very much. She is somewhat similar to you" Conrart flashed his signature smile, one that shows warmth and compassion. One that he bestowed only to the one he love.

"I'm glad to hear that" Yuri sighed in relief "It would hurt me if anyone from the castle dislike her so"

His godfather raised his eyebrow "You are very regal these days"

Yuri smirked "I am the king after all"

And Conrart had thought that he had never seen that smirk before.

Gunter meticulously helping Usagi with the draping. She had insisted that it should be just 'right' of a size. Gunter had suggested then, that they summon the royal tailor but the future queen dismissed it vehemently.

"I wanted to design my own wedding gown Gunter or is that absurd?" Usagi asked him as they are in the middle of sorting laces and embroidery.

Gunter smiled gently "No, of course not milady. You are very much like heika" he sighed.

She giggled "We are both really childish i think, or at least that's what my family said about me"

"And yet you made a very serious decision about this marriage" Gunter fished his sentence, luring the young girl to its point "I wonder what made you decide on this as not a day ago, you are very reluctant about it"

Usagi stopped at whatever she is doing and looked at the advisor straight in the eye "I have a feeling that this is what we need, I never met the people of Shin Makoku but it is so like my...my mother to do this, to entrust important roles before I am ready" She took a deep breath "I may not understand the reason of it but I will later and I trust her as I trust Yuri with my life"

Gunter smiled as he bowed down to her "And you have my loyalty my queen" He never thought there will be another person than the black haired King whom he would love tremendously.

The announcement will officially make its way to the Ten Noble tonight. Usagi is suddenly wracking with panic as she subconciously reach for for Yuri's arm.

"You cant be nervous now. You want this" Yuri looked down and wonder since when has he grown taller than her?.

Usagi winced in irritation "Of course I do! But Gunter kept telling me this...stories about the Ten Noble and I am...self-conscious about everything now"

"They frightened me before too but The Ten Nobles are loyal to me, to Shin Makoku and they are very kind, gentle people, if you give them a chance" He explain, tenderly and not missing the way Usagi tighten her hold on his arm.

"If they give me a chance too" Usagi murmured as they kept walking down the hallway for dinner. "Why aren't we there yet?"

"I have some very important friends I would like to introduce you too" Yuri rubbed his palm on hers "Its nothing formal but they are not only good friends of mine but also our ally"

"You said nothing formal!" Usagi shrieked.

"I promise! This is like dinner with my friends since we're getting married and all"

Usagi huffed and her heartbeat quickened at the sight of Gunter and Conrart as they are approaching the giant door at the end of the hall.

Thank you for reading and for your patients too! Will update after I buy my laptop! :D


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

The boy named Saralegui kept looking at her with such fascination that it made her nervous. She was surprised when Yuri told her that he is a king, a young one like Yuri. His manners are of course, impeccable and charming in a way royals and nobles would act but there is something that she simply could not put her finger on.

"Ah, Lady Flynn hasn't arrive yet" Yuri said "Dinner have to wait for a while Usagi" He turned to grin at her and she stuck her tongue out childishly.

A small laugh escape "Ah, forgive me, but the new queen is rather charming isn't she?" The long haired blond covers his mouth as if restraining a guffaw.

"I am the one who should apologize, my behaviour is unacceptable" Usagi's face turn red "I wasn't prepared for tonight" she looked at Yuri who only gave her an amused smile.

Saralegui held his palm up "Don't be my queen, if you are to feel low, just think of Yuri, he made rather incredible mess than this" He winked at her in good nature and that calm her down a bit.

Usagi let a breath out and she turned to Yuri "You haven't introduce us"

Yuri blinked as the realization hits, he was being rude.

"Good god, I'm sorry but my mind was somewhere else" He smiled "Well, this is my wife to-be, the future queen of Shin Makoku, my classmate and my friend"

Usagi blushed at Yuri's lengthy introduction and try her best not to look too embarrassed.

"This is not the first time you met her?" His eyes twinkles with curiosity, so much that it made Usagi nervous.

"We are friends back on Earth" Yuri put in "One of the kindest person I've ever met" he reached out to her palm and held it against his.

"Ah, then you two a perfect match" Saralegui smirked teasingly at the blushing royal couple.

"Saralegui is quite charming isn't he?" Yuri nudged her playfully "The king of Small Cimarron and I maybe have that one thing in common but He's always a much better king than I am in a long haul"

"Yuri" Saralegui chastised "Do not lower yourself in such ways, perhaps you forget that it is you who mend my relationship with my mother with that speech of yours" Saralegui smirked again as he embarrassed the other young king.

"Hey, I thought I told you not to mention it again" Yuri shouted, earning him an amused laugh from Saralegui.

Usagi laughed too, she can feel that the atmosphere is lighting up a bit and she allows herself to relax but that moment of peace last a seconds when Conrart came hurriedly from the door. His face still calm but there is tension in his tone as he request Yuri, Usagi and Saralegui to be escorted to the other part of the castle.

"What happen Conrart?" Yuri asked, sensing that something terrible happened. When Conrart hesitate, his thoughts went to Usagi, for that one horrible second, he is terribly afraid.

Yuri took Usagi by the hand, almost pulling her to his chest, his protective instinct arose greatly, never had he been afraid for someone before, not even when Shori was kidnapped by Janus.

As they all reach the other hallway, a man with dark pony tailed hair appeared.

"Berias" Conrart acknowledge him "It's too dark without a full moon"

Berias pondered upon the predicament before answering "We'll stick together tonight"

Conrart nodded and continue to move us along the hallway "We'll gather inside Gwendal's office now"

"You didn't answer me Conrart" Yuri asked again, rigidly this time.

"I'll tell you once we reached Gwendal's office" Startled by his cold tone, Conrart stole a glance at Yuri to see if maybe somehow the Maoh appear before himself but when he saw that his godson is all himself, he wonders if Yuri is becoming the hardened king that people used to hope in him before. At least Gwendal would want that and as they make their way -in almost a run- to Gwendal's office, Conrart noticed how closed Yuri had been holding her arm and the possessiveness that comes with it made it perfectly clear.

His godson is madly in love.

Rei Hino shoved her books into her bag and began to make way down the temples stairs but her steps were put into a halt as a tall figure stand before her, a smile crept on his face.

"Mamoru-san, I was just going to the arcade" She looked at her watch "I don't think I'm late…"

Mamoru chuckled "No, of course not. I'm here to pick you up since I was around the neighbourhood"

Rei smiled brightly "Thank you! Saves me all the hassle there" Rei walk by his side and quietly admiring his chivalrous and gentlemanly character.

"Actually, there is something I want to show you, do you mind going somewhere else before we head to the arcade?" he asked, his gentle tone cooed her relentlessly.

Rei nodded, heart beats frantically. Lately, they have been talking to each other a lot more than before they first met, not even when she had that crush on him. She _still_ has them and watching Usagi clinging to the dark haired prince always did something horrible to her heart.

She gulped, a cold shivers stressed in her spine as she realized that not only she is now being rather…_close_ to the man that Usagi is in love with but to think that it did crossed her mind to just, have him for herself…

That would be unforgivable. Usagi will not forgive her and so does the girls.

"You don't have to be guilty" Mamoru cut through her thoughts "Usagi and I are…over now and we did nothing wrong" His eyes is stilled, focused on the road.

Rei took a deep breath, she wanted to just agree on it, just follow that tender voice of his and forget about Usagi being her best friend, her princess, her future queen.

"She loves you no matter what and there is this future that we need to protect no matter what. I don't know why you broke up with Usagi and if her feeling means nothing to you then think about Chibiusa, do you want her to disappear?" Rei gritted her teeth, fist clenching and her desires fought with her conscience ferociously.

Mamoru gave her a sly smile without looking at her "You care for her? Your princess?" He asked

Rei kept mum.

"Why are you here then? Why talk to me about going to America?" Mamoru looked at her now "You wanted to be a priestess until a few weeks later, boom! I want to be a doctor?"

"I am inspire to…" Rei's face flushed furiously at the notion of getting caught by Mamoru.

"Do me a favour Rei, stop lying to yourself" Mamoru coldly rip her defence "You know damn well why we're here, at this moment and all of those times when we have to talk to each other _b_e_hind_ Usagi's back"

"This is wrong" She murmured brokenly.

The rest of the trip went on without a sound. Mamoru didn't try to comfort her as his eyes are always on the road while there's a war inside of Rei that she didn't even realize how long has the trip been on.

Finally the car brake into a sudden halt. Rei gasped in surprise, she looked at Mamoru, questioning him silently but he didn't even look at her and Rei is in agony.

"I want to show you something" Mamoru announced as he got out of the car.

Rei hesitantly open the door as she step out from the car, she can feel the wind sweeping through her almost in an erratic pattern and the smell of the ocean caressed her nose.

"Mamoru..."

"Over the hill, there is a mansion belong to my professor. He's a good man, the one who inspire me to work hard at the university, I consider him as my father figure" Mamoru's voice is gentler now, a hint of sadness painted his tone.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I want you to spend the weekend with me" Mamoru looked at her, no hesitation marked his gaze "He invited me over for the weekend, and I want you to come along, I want you be the one who share it with me"

Rei is dumbfounded.

"I want you to be with me"

Gwendal and Gunter are in a deep discussion when they all barged in fear. Gwendal gave Conrart a look and nodded at Gunter who looked grave with discomfort.

"There is an attack on 's retinue on their way here" Gwendal announced.

Gasped filled the office, Yuri's mouth went dry.

"We sent soldiers to her defence but they found nothing a wreckage of carriage and her men all around"

Gwendal did not continue and his lips tremble as if something so horrible had happen and that the hardened battle Voltaire.

"The men are alive but…had their sanity removed somehow, their eyes are blank with black and they did not gave any other reaction other than breathing"

Yuri who had been quiet all the while asked "How about ? Is there any sign that she might be injured?"

Gunter sit down then, his eyes were hard and confused "We received a message from Yozak before we dispatch the soldiers there and he said its that attack them"

"That doesn't make any sense!" Yuri shouted "That woman is not capable of it"

"Yozak mention something that is… _inhuman_ while she attack her own retinue" Gwendal took a book from the shelf and pointed at one page that caught his eyes.

"The Soul Stealer" Gunter said breathlessly.

"It's a legend of demons who walked around looking for souls to sucked from, its victims are mostly human and half-demon, and all the symptoms matches the physical evident on the men that we found tonight" Gunter explained.

"How do we defeat them?" Berias asked, it's evident that he is afraid for Saralegui's safety at the mention of half-demon victims.

"There is not a way, we can seal them but not defeat them" Gunter stood up "I haven't fully done my research but there is even not a mention of its tomb where the creature would lay dormant"

"Thus, we cannot seal it without knowing its origin" Gwendal said grimly.

Usagi step forward then, a thought crossed her mind. This sounds a lot like youma and she didn't know if her powers would work here but she would like to give it a try.

"Take me with you" Usagi said suddenly.

"No" Yuri held his tone in anger "You are to stay in the castle, where you will be safe"

"This is what I do back home Yuri, I'm Sailormoon remember?" She try to convince him.

Yuri took a sharp breath "It might not work here"

"Let me try"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It looks like the sky is about to fall off anytime soon, the way the clouds roll restlessly and thunderous lightning splitting the once clear sky, It was a sure sign that the weather is going to be really bad. Ami Mizuno thought since she bears the power of water, she'll understand and be delighted at the way the sky is about rain but she never did enjoy it and she hated the fact that it'll get her books drench. She sigh at the sky, at the nature who always turn unpredictably at the wrong time. Especially at the time where Ami Mizuno had her laptop and books with her and not a single umbrella can be found.

She had a group study with the girls, one she reluctantly agrees on because a certain ondagoed hair isn't around. She felt like it's not right to keep on going with meetings and study date without Usagi but none of the girls try as much as calling her.

An insistent rings startled her thoughts suddenly and with a wince of annoyance, she put her books at the side and ran back into her apartment to pick the phone.

"Hello, Mizuno residence" Ami greeted politely.

"It's me Ami-chan, Rei" The voice from the other side of the line greeted her back "Are you still at home? Do you need me to come pick you up?" Rei offered.

"That would be nice, did your father send his driver again?" Ami asked.

Rei didn't talked much about her political figure father and to have Rei being chauffeured as she had declined so for many years, seems stood to be a bit odd to Ami.

"Not exactly but I got a driver for sure" Her voice is laced with amusement and Ami frowned at the other line "I'll be there in 5 minutes Ami-chan bye!" Rei ended the call and Ami hurriedly gather her books and leave.

Maybe today, they would talk about Usagi.

For real.

The Sailor V game are beeping incessantly as the user, which a girl with blonde hair have a go at it vigorously. Minako Aino and Makoto Kino watched the girl with certain longing in their eyes.

"Ne, I missed Usagi-Chan" Minako mumbled "I think it's time we talk about it with her, this thing with Mamoru-san and Rei is getting out of control"

"Me too but Rei didn't really want to talk about it too huh?" Makoto look out through the glass, watching people, watching the rain splattered onto the pavement and Usagi's smiling face popped into her head and she smiled sadly "It really is lonely without her"

"Mako-chan!" Minako shouted suddenly, her finger jabbed at the glass window, pointing outside.

Makoto frowned as she trying to find at what Minako is pointing at when she saw Ami by the side of the pavement with an umbrella, looking rather displeased. Makoto thought, probably it's the rain but when she saw the other two behind her, her mouth gaped open in disbelieved.

Motoki delivered their snacks and drinks to their table and he looked uncomfortable as well when he saw Rei and Mamoru sitting so close together, holding each other's hand. He left after putting their snacks and drinks down, he chose to watch far from the corner. It gives him space to think.

The table were set in silent as the other three Senshi stared at the priestess and prince, Minako was about to say something when Ami speak up.

"I don't mean to be rude. But what the hell are you doing?" Ami point at their hands, holding each other intimately "Are you really that insensitive Mamoru?"

"Usagi and I are over Ami" Mamoru answered with the same coldness from his conversation with Rei.

"I noticed that Mamoru, it's hard not too, since Usagi is crying her heart out till now" Ami shot back.

"We haven't seen her for weeks" Rei said, a sigh escaped her "You don't know how she is doing, none of us did"

"Whose fault is that?" Ami snapped "For god sake Rei, can't you wait till she's okay to make a move on her ex?"

Mamoru stood up angrily "Take that back!" his menacing glare which reserved for youmas and the worst of enemies, now directed at the water senshi.

Ami narrowed her gaze "Or what? You'll break up with me?"

Makoto stand between them now, shoving Mamoru to take a step back "That's enough now" She said sternly then she looked at Rei "You two need to leave"

Rei's eyes widen in shocked "Will you at least listen to what I have to say?"

"Her mother called me last night" Makoto's gentle voice and her mother-hen manners turned crisp and harsh as she said those words "She's not well, she's not pulling it through and she's alone; when it's our duty to be by her side"

"I admit she looked roughed up but it's **normal**" Mamoru speak calmly "It'll take time"

"Then is it equally normal for you to swoop in her best friend, now that Usagi means nothing to you?" Minako fumed "All these times, you made her believe that you both belong together…"

Mamoru slammed his hand on the table "She's not the only one who believes that! I believed it too! I designed my fucking future with her in it! I loved her!"

Rei held his hand tenderly, putting a halt in Mamoru's outburst and he gave her a grateful look. Rei turn at the angry trio and sigh "Maybe we should discuss this some other time"

"Which sides are you?" Minako gave her a hard looked, the one that solidify her position as the leader of the Senshi.

"We're not enemies Mina-chan" Her voice broke.

"No, but you are not with the princess either" Minako pull her bag on the shoulder "If you wish to leave, I will recruit another Mars in your place"

"That's not possible…" Rei started to cry as Minako walk away without a single goodbye or glance at her.

Shin Makoku.

Conrart escorted Yuri and Usagi to their chamber, where their adoptive daughter were sleeping soundly in the middle of the bed. It was quiet when they reached the chamber as the usual talkative Yuri were mum with horrible silence. It's obvious that he was upset with Usagi and her decision on battling the creature without knowing whether or not her powers works. To made things worse, everyone accepted her decision without his consent and that had him boiling with anger and annoyance as his position as the king is conveniently ignored. Yuri hadn't said anything though, didn't fought so much against her decision back when they are in Gwendal's office. Part of him wanted to comply with her needs, support her words and action but there is another part of him that becoming prominent each seconds, the part that want him to burns everything anything that will come to hurt her, the part that want to kept her hidden, caged up for his eyes only. He winced subconsciously, temporarily forgotten that he had Conrart and Usagi near him. The two looked at him curiously and he said nothing as he went into the chamber.

Usagi let out a sigh and Conrart stared after his godson. He knew that it would be useless to coax the young king as Yuri obviously seems to be battling his own emotional turmoil.

"Arigatou Weller-Kyo" Usagi thanked him as he turned to leave and the older man smiled warmly, the way he would smile at Yuri.

"It's Conrart, Usagi" He corrected her.

"Okay then Conrart! Goodnight!" Usagi wished him with a bright smile.

"Goodnight Usagi" He replied and he walked away, disappearing into the dark hallway.

Usagi watched the sulking demon king, sat by the window, looking out with an impassive expression.

"Don't be so upset. Everyone is sick worrying as it is" Usagi raised her left eyebrow as Yuri turned his head at her direction.

He growled.

Before Usagi can say or do anything he stalk toward her in one quick motion, pinning her against the wall. His breath nipping her neck viciously.

"You have no idea what you have done to me" He clamped both of her hands up with his left hand while the other caressing and gripping her waist sensually.

"Yu...Yuri…" Usagi stammered "I'm sorry, I know you're really upset…"

He bit down her shoulder gently, rippling Usagi's petite body with roaring anticipation

"You know nothing little princess" Yuri grunted as he curled his right arm around her waist, holding her closer against his body.

"_I found you again little princess" _A voice like that used to say,she had heard that 'nickname', she had felt the same intensity before.

But where?

"Daddy Yuri?" Greta called out sleepily from the bed, rubbing her eyes as she tries to get off the bed clumsily.

And in instant, Yuri is nowhere to be seen.

"Eh? I thought I saw daddy Yuri just now" Greta said, looking at Usagi, who is sitting on the floor with her knees against her chest.

She shook her head slowly "I don't know Greta, I don't know" realizing that she must've freaked her soon-to-be adoptive daughter, she stood up albeit shakily, putting on a bright smile and held Greta in her arm "He probably forgot something, let's go to sleep ok?"

Greta nodded and climb on their bed, letting Usagi tucking her in. She was fast asleep a few minutes later and Usagi join her as she wish to dream about that voice, the one who calls her 'Little Princess'.

He is a demon king. The demon king, whose maryoku is without challenge, powerful than anyone in his kingdom. Still, his legs cannot outrun his own shadows and his act that almost hurt and disgrace the girl that he grew to love each moment. He never say it but he swore he'll protect her, nobody knew but he revered her with his heart and soul.

He didn't know for how long has he been running and before he know it, he ended up at the lush maze-like garden that belongs to previous maohs.

He cursed himself "Despicable" he muttered to himself.

"Taking a midnight stroll Botchan?" An amused voice startled Yuri from his thoughts "I won't recommend it heika, not at a time like this"

Yuri turned and saw the orange haired spy, sitting on a tree.

"How long have you been watching me?" Yuri asked the spy, his tone is harsher than he thought.

Yozak raised his eyebrow "Nee, botchan. What are you running from?" he wasn't there to watch him, he was on his way to Gwendal's office when he caught him running like a mad man "I followed you when you are running as if a plague chasing you down"

Yuri leaned against a tree "Don't tell Conrart or anyone about this"

The spy didn't answer but he looked at Yuri intensely without a word that after a good ten minutes passed by, Yuri let out a sigh, deciding that it's best that he let out his worries a bit.

"I almost did something to her" He whispered "I wanted to do things to her, it terrifies me that I am capable of these thoughts"

The spy chuckled "Ah botchan! You are so naïve. It's normal, you're a young man after all" He winked at him and Yuri blushed furiously.

"Can you not!" He groaned as the spy keep on laughing at him.

Yuri began to bid the spy goodbye when the castle shook with a blood curdling scream.

The air started to feel a little too cold suddenly. Usagi woke up shivering and noticed that Greta is clattering in cold. She held Greta closed to her bosom while bundling her with layers of blanket around Greta and her. She smiled wistfully as Greta kept a tight hold on her and wonder sadly if she will ever get the chance to be like this with Chibi-Usa, now that Mamoru is out of the picture permanently. She had no intention of giving up on their love so quickly but once is enough. She will not allow Mamoru toy and belittle her any more than he already did. With or without Mamoru, she will protect the Earth and build a kingdom of peace one day.

"Why aren't you sleeping Usagi-chan?" Greta said suddenly.

"Why aren't you?" Usagi asked her back, smiling as she did.

"I don't know. It's just it's been a long time since I feel something like this" Greta said in a small voice, as if she was admitting something wrong.

Usagi stroked her back tenderly "Something like this?"

"You are warm Usagi-chan, you are warm like my mother" Greta's eyes welling up with tears "somehow you remind me of her, I missed her so much" She buried her face in Usagi's chest, crying.

Usagi held the little girl tighter "That's okay Greta-chan" she murmured, then she push Greta slowly, to look at her face "Ne, Greta. If you like, will you be my daughter?" At her words, Greta squealed happily "Usagi-chan! Hontoni?" Greta hug her new adoptive mother, barely containing her happiness. They hugged each other and began to fall asleep when the temperature seems to drop again.

Then a small cackled touches the cold air.

Usagi froze, her hand instinctively reach for her brooch that she kept under her pillow.

_`Here comes the angel, to take you away`_

A melodic voice singing through the room. All the candles are suddenly put out, wind blew its way inside the chamber, circling the chamber in a frantic dance.

Usagi have always been afraid of ghost, phantoms and demons that belongs in horror stories. She would've cry, she always did but the girl in her arm clung to her in fear and she knew she cannot cower in fear, not when Greta needs her.

Usagi rose abruptly and Greta whined in protest "Get behind me" Usagi ordered her sternly and Greta did as she told "run when I told you to" Greta gasped at Usagi's last sentence but she nodded anyway.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Usagi shout at the darkness before her. She can feel Greta tightening her hold around her waist and Usagi herself trying hard not let her nerves wreck her.

"Kirei…" The voice melodious tone sang eerily.

Usagi braced herself as footsteps started to sound heavily towards them.

The thing decide to show itself. It bares its teeth just as the moonlight shone through the window, revealing its nature to the two frightening girls.

Greta gasped in shock " Miss Fluurin?"

"Kireiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" The thing screeched hideously and lunged itself forward.

In desperation Usagi held out her brooch "Moon Cosmic Power Make-Up!"

"Kireeeeeeiiiiii" The creature stumbled backward by Sailormoon's transformation but it also made it even more agitated than before.

Sailormoon took Greta in her hand and shoved aside "Run!" she shouted as Sailormoon trying to distract the creature elsewhere.

The creature, while menacing and terrifying, didn't seem to have a very good balance on its feet, it's stumbled and tripped around the chamber. Sailormoon sees this as an opportunity and summon her holy sceptre but before she can chant her magic words but Greta tripped on the broken furniture and let out a cry of pain.

The creature turned its attention to Greta and screeched like a banshee.

"No!" Sailormoon panicked, it would be too late for the final blow and she couldn't aim right, not when it's too dark. She ran forward, following the creature's sound and clung to its neck, or so she thought it was its neck.

The creature screeched and hissed, losing its balance by the added weight on its neck. Sailormoon claw at its face, trying to gain some footing on the ground or at least taking its attention away from Greta.

"Greta run!" She couldn't see her but by the sound of the clattering mess in the chamber, she hoped Greta make it through the door.

Displease by her interference, the creature growled dangerously, purring just a little bit as if it was taunting her. The moon light are no longer shining its light on the chamber, the only way for Sailormoon to get a good look at the creature is outside. She stood up and run, making her way to the window and jumped through it.

The creature screeched, "kireiiiiiiiiii" It seems to enjoyed it and it follow through the window.

As Sailormoon groaned in pain, she summon her sceptre and screamed at the creature that's jumping down on her "Super Moon Healer!"

Then everything is white.

**_Its a very late update and if truth to be told, I'm not really set on the storyline here. Trying to just go with the flow or whatever muse hit me. Thank you!_**


End file.
